A Skeletal Switch
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Thanks to the full moon pendants, Miranda and Chef Remy Bones switch species! How will they handle this change? Will be a breeze or a scream?


**I would like to thank my friend Redbat132 for this idea! I took it and went downfield with it! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Miranda was with her friend Vampirina Hauntley, Vee for short. Miranda loved babysitting the young vampire. Every visit was like an adventure in Vee's haunted house.

"Achoo!" Miranda sniffled. "Man! All this dust is gonna make me sneeze my nose off!" She and Vee were exploring in the attic to pass the time. "I thought you said you guys cleaned the whole house!"

"We did! We kept just the right amount of dust! A haunted house has to be not too dusty, jut dusty enough! Especially in an attic! In fact, a haunted house has to be cleaned once every one hundred years!"

Miranda dropped the box she was holding. "One hundred years?! Vampirina! A house that hasn't been cleaned that long is totally unlivable!" She reached down to pick up the box when she spotted something sparkly.

It looked like two of the most beautiful pendants Miranda has ever seen. One looked like a full moon, the other like a crescent moon. They sparkled and glowed, enticing Miranda.

While Miranda gazed at the fascinating jewelry, Vampirina heard the doorbell shrieked. "That must be Poppy and Bridget!" She rushed downstairs to answer the door.

"Wow..." Miranda picked up the pendants. "These are too awesome to be kept in a spooky old attic." She decided to find more treasures. She opened another box and pulled out a mustachioed skull.

"BOOOOO!" wailed the skull.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Miranda screamed, dropping the skull. She turned around to see a headless skeleton body. Miranda screamed even louder and fell on her bottom.

"Remy!" Miranda shouted.

"Ooh la la! That was quite a scream, Miranda!" Chef Remy Bones reattached his head back on his neck bone. "It made my spine shiver!"

"Remy, why did you scare me like that?!" Miranda blinked. "I mean, not that you scared me, that is! I was just surprised!"

Remy smiled and shook his head. "You don't have to lie. I know I scared you!" He helped Miranda up. "You always told me I am entitled to take a break from cooking, so I thought I'd brush up on my scaring skills!" He stretched out his bony fingers and let out an eerie moan.

Miranda shivered, feeling the goose bumps crawl on her skin.

"Very spooky, no?" The proud skeleton admired Miranda's scared look. "It has been so long since this skeleton enjoyed a good scare!"

"Y-Yeah, g-good scare. You nailed it." Miranda said. "Man, it still blows my mind that I'm friends with real monsters!"

"And as a friend, you wouldn't mind doing a little grocery shopping for me, would you?" asked the skeleton. "I have plans for another masterpiece dinner!"

"Sure thing, Remy." Miranda snapped her fingers. "Hey! Speaking of friends..." She took out the two pendants. "Check these out!"

"My! What fine jewelry!" Remy eyed the magnificent accessories.

"Yeah! They look like friendship necklaces!" Miranda smiled. "How about you and I share one?"

Remy blinked in surprise. "Really?! You would share a friendship necklace with me?"

"Sure! I mean, how many girls can say they have a skeleton chef for a friend?!"

Remy felt so honored. Miranda gave him the crescent pendant and Miranda took the full moon pendant. They put on the pendants and connected them.

Then, there was a flash of light.

Miranda rubbed her eyes and saw a skinny stranger right in front of her. "AAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed. "Who are you?!"

Remy gasped and backed away. "Who are you?!" He pointed at Miranda, but he let out a horrified scream when he saw flesh on his hand.

Miranda stared at the tall, lanky man. He had pale white skin and had no hair, he was completely bald. But Miranda noticed he was wearing a chef hat and an apron just like Chef Remy, he even had the same goatee and mustache.

A moment later, Miranda gasped when she realized that this man was Chef Remy! "Remy?! Is that you?!"

"SACRE BLEU! What has happened to me?!" Horrified, Remy looked at his hands. They were human hands. Skin, muscles, and all.

"AAAAH! OH MY GOSH!" Miranda covered her eyes and looked away. "Remy! You hardly have any clothes on! YOU'RE NAKED!"

Remy screamed and covered himself the best he could. He grabbed a dusty white sheet and wrapped it around himself.

Miranda's confusion grew when she felt something strange about her hands. She looked at them and let out the biggest scream she could scream.

Her hands were nothing but bone.

Demi and Gregoria rushed into the attic. "What in the name of Dracula is going on up here?" said Gregoria.

"Homy Haunts!" Demi gasped. He and Gregoria saw what Miranda and Remy had feared.

Remy had turned into a human. And Miranda had turned into a skeleton.

Miranda rushed to a mirror and screamed again. "I'M A SKELETON! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She started to run around panicking until she tripped. She fell on the floor and parts of her body came off.

"Whoa! Be careful, Miranda!" Gregoria said, picking up Miranda's arms and reattached them to her body.

"Someone get me some clothes!" Remy shouted.

"What's going on?! Vampirina said as she. Poppy and Bridget came in.

"AAAAAAAH! A skeleton!" Bridget screamed, pointing at Miranda. "And it's wearing Miranda's clothes! And it even has her hair! It looks just like Miranda!"

Miranda stood up. "That's because it is me, Bridget!" she yelled. "Gregoria, explanation! NOW!"

"The explanation is around your necks." said Gregoria. "You and Remy have on full moon pendants. They contain switching magic that only happens during a full moon. But the spell can be reversed when you reconnect the pendants before nightfall. So it's no big deal."

"Oh, that's a relief." Miranda sighed. "I don't want to be a skeleton forever! I could never show my face to anyone!"

"Unbelievable! I have become human!" Remy wailed in anguish. "Oh, the shame! The humiliation!" he sobbed.

"Hey! Being a human's not that bad!" Miranda retorted. She got an idea. "Hey, wait a minute! Why don't you make the best of it, Remy?"

"Pardon?"

"Yeah! Think about it, you can go shopping without scaring anyone!" Miranda pointed out.

Remy smiled. "Hmm, yes. This is all true."

"And you can do a little sightseeing while you're at it." Vampirina said. "It is your day off!"

"But first thing's first. We need to get you in some clothes." Miranda said.

Remy felt his face turn red, something he's never experienced before. Being human was going to be quite a learning experience.

* * *

Thanks to Miranda's fashion advice, Remy was dressed like the perfect human. He wore black dress shoes, black pants, and a white button down short sleeve shirt. The finishing touch was a black fedora.

"There! Très chic. Miranda said.

"Ooh la la! I make a great human!" Remy was impressed as he admired himself in the mirror. "Well, here I go! Out into the great, big world!" With a click of his heels, Remy left the Scare B&B.

"So, Miranda. Now that you're a skeleton. What will you do now?" asked Poppy.

"I don't know...whatever skeletons do I guess." Miranda shook her hand. It made a pleasant rattling sound. "At least I still have my hair." She brushed back her long brown hair and sighed. "I hope Remy doesn't have too much fun being a human."

"It's okay, Miranda. It's just for a day." Demi said. "Remy will be begging to be nothing but bones when he gets back!"

Miranda nodded. "Yeah, you're right, Demi. It's not like Remy's absquatulating on being a monster."

"Of course! He-" Demi blinked. "Wait, w-what did you say? Abs-quat...ulate?"

"Yeah, absquatulate."

"That doesn't even sound like a real word!" Demi said.

"It is a real word!" Miranda said right back.

* * *

At the grocery store, Remy was enjoying being a human very much. No one screamed or even looked at him strangely. He was fitting in just fine.

As Remy left the grocery store and was heading back to the hotel, his wandering eye caught a lovely woman carrying some delicious smelling muffins.

It was Poppy's mother, Edna Peepleson. "Oh! Hello there, Sir!" She greeted. "Would you like a free sample of my homemade blueberry muffins? They're for the Pennsylvania Bake Sale!"

"Why, thank you, Mademoiselle!" Remy happily took a muffin and took a bite. "Ooh la la! I am a five star chef and I must say, these muffins are amazing!

Edna pur a hand to her chest. "Really?! A five star chef complimenting my cooking?! Oh, you just made my day!" She laughed. "What's your name, Sir?"

"I am Chef Remy Bones, enchanted to make your acquaintance." He took Edna's hand and graced it with a kiss.

"Ohoho, my! You're such a charmer!" Edna blushed, fanning herself. "Would you like to accompany me to the bake sale, Chef Remy?"

"I would be delighted." Remy offered his arm. "Lead the way, Mademoiselle Edna."

Edn giggled as she held Remy's arm and showed him the way.

* * *

Back at the Scare B&B, Miranda was finally enjoying the perks of a skeleton. Vampirina and her friends played their instruments while Miranda played her own instrument; herself

Miranda twisted and danced around as she strummed her rib cage, she mad a great xylophone.

"Wow! Being a skeleton is more fun than I thought!"

"Yeah! You dance and play like a pro skeleton!" said Vampirina.

"Uh, not to be a party pooper, but it's almost sundown!" Gregoria said. "Where's Chef Remy?!"

The girls stopped playing. "Oh my gosh!" Miranda yelped. "Where is Chef Remy?!"

"We gotta bring him back before the full moon rises!" Demi said. "If we don't, the magic will be permanent and you'll be switched forever!"

"FOREVER?!" Miranda screamed. She did NOT want to be a skeleton forever. "We gotta find him!"

Miranda dropped her xylophone sticks and was about to run outside, unaware that she was still a skeleton.

"Oh, no! We can't have her running around in public!" Vee panicked. But Miranda stopped once she opened the door. She quickly slammed the door shut and ran back inside.

"What happened?!" asked Vee.

"Remy's coming back! And he's bringing back Ms. Peepleson!"

"What?! He's bringing my mom here?!" Poppy exclaimed.

The door started to open. Miranda, Demi and Gregoria quickly hid in the closet. Chef Remy arrived, and gen was holding Edna's hand!

"Oh! Hello, girls!" Edna waved. "Vee! You never told me you had such a gentleman as a chef!"

Remy wiggled his eyebrows and twirled his mustache. "A gentleman who shall cook you a spooktacular meal, mon chère."

The girls watched slackjawed as they walked into the kitchen. But a skeletal hand grabbed Remy and pulled him into the closet.

"Huh?" Edna turned around looked around. "Where's Remy?"

"Oh! He had to um...fetch his apron, Mom!" Poppy lied.

"Oh! Okay, Honey! I'll be waiting in the kitchen!" Edna went in and took her seat.

Miranda and Remy and out of the closet. "Remy! What are you thinking?!" Miranda hissed so Edna wouldn't hear. "The moon's almost in the sky and we gotta switch back or we'll be switched forever!"

Remy gasped. "Oh my goodness! I completely forgot!" He sighed. "I guess my dear Edna will be disappointed..." He blinked.

"Guys! Time's running out!" Vee said. "The moon's starting to rise!"

"Remy! Please! We have to join the pendants now!" Miranda begged. "Please!"

Remy was going to miss being human, but he wasn't going to be selfish. He had to do the right thing. He took his pendant and joined it with Miranda's.

In a flash of light, Miranda and Remy were back to normal.

"We're back!" Miranda shouted. She hugged her skeleton friend. "Thank you, Remy!"

Remy smiled and hugged the human. "You're very welcome. You know, maybe Edna might actually accept the real me."

Edna came to see what was going on. "Girls? What's all the noise out here-" She froze when saw Remy the skeleton.

Remy smiled a little and waved.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Edna screamed and ran out the door.

"She just absquatulated on me!" Remy's romance was over.

Demi looked at Miranda, who raised a knowing brow. "Told you that was a real word."

Poppy patted Remy on the back. "I'm sorry about my mom, Remy. She just...scares real easily."

Remy sighed as he took of his human clothes. "It's alright. I should have known better. Most humans aren't ready to accept someone like me..."

Seeing her friend so sad, Miranda decided to cheer him up. She ran her fingers down his ribs. The skeleton jumped. "Miranda!"

"Let's get him!" Miranda shouted playfully.

Remy couldn't run away fast enough when everyone tackled and tickled him silly.

"OHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Remy laughed. "PLEASE, NOHOHOHOOOO!"

The girls didn't stop until Remy literally laughed his head off. They reattached it and helped the skeleton up.

Vee handed Remy his chef hat and apron. "Feel better?"

"Much better." Remy smiled. He put on his proper clothing and he felt whole again. "And now that I have my groceries, time to make a magnifique meal! How about some blueberry muffins?"

Demi looked puzzled. "Blueberry? Don't you mean booberry?"

Remy shook his head. "No, I mean blueberry! Come! Let us go to the kitchen!"

"YAAAAAY!" The girls were thrilled not just for the muffins, but the fact that Chef Remy was back and better than ever.


End file.
